Extreme CAW Wrestling Episode 14 (2k)
Extreme CAW Wrestling Episode 14 is the fourteenth episode of Extreme CAW Wrestling. Info After attacking Kimberly Paige at Royal Rumble, Liandrin made it clear she was after the ECW Women's Championship. After winning a 6-Woman Battle Royal, Liandrin earned her shot at the title on Episode 14. After returning on Episode 13, Devin Foolhardy announced his intention to challenge for the ECW YouTube Championship, leading to an argument with former champion, Eric Samoyd, leading to a match between the two for Episode 14. On Episode 13, Metaphor lost his ECW Championship to Torq Michaels after an interference from the newest member of The Disciples of Apocalypse, Mastodon, on November 20th, a match was made between Metaphor and Mastodon. At Royal Rumble, the titular Royal Rumble Match was won by Tank, however, due to Tank not being under an ECW Contract, ECW General Manager, Donald Sinclair stripped Tank of the win. On November 19th, it was announced that a Triple Threat Match had been made to decide the Number #1 Contender between Brent, Colossus and Tyrant Matches * Heartbreak Hailey def Ava Dawn via Submission * Donald Sinclair meets with a man in his office * Hale def Chad * Eric Simpson interviews Mark Brandle * Eric Samoyd (W/Kimberly Paige) vs Devin Foolhardy ended in a no contest ** The match ended when Abraham Little attacked both men, after which, Mark Brandle attacked Abraham Little * JBL def Blake Tedley * Ava Dawn attacked Heartbreak Hailey backstage * The Hannity Brothers (Teddy Hannity & Kenny Hannity) def The Misfits (Piss & Flare) (W/Dixie) * Abraham Little © def JP Requirement (W/Wesley Underhook) (Singles match for the ECW YouTube Championship) * Scott Slyke talked to Shant in the locker room, offering for Shant to join The Disciples of Apocalypse, but when Shant refused, Scott attacked Shant. * Papu Papu def Biggs Smith ** After the match, Taye Williams attacked Papu Papu while Nanook of the North attacked Biggs Smith. * Gas-O def Antonio the Awesome © (Falls Count Anywhere Match for the ECW Hardcore Championship) - TITLE CHANGE * Kimberly Paige © vs Liandrin ended in a double countout (ECW Women's Championship Match) * Torq Michaels encounters Richie in the parking lot * Metaphor def Mastodon via Disqualification * Tyrant def Brent & Colossus (ECW Championship Number #1 Contender's Triple Threat Match) ** After the match, Brent attacked Tyrant, but was then attacked by Tank. Previous Episode * D-League: Episode 9 * Episode: Episode 13 Next Episode * D-League: Episode 10 * Episode: Episode 15 Trivia * Episode 14 was originally meant to air on November 18th 2018, but was delayed until the 25th, however, the episode was delayed again by 1 day due to copyright issues with the opening theme. Goofs/Errors See Also List of ECW Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Kimberly Paige/Appearances Category:Heartbreak Hailey/Appearances Category:Ava Dawn/Appearances Category:Hale/Appearances Category:Chad/Appearances Category:Eric Samoyd/Appearances Category:Devin Foolhardy/Appearances Category:Mark Brandle/Appearances Category:JBL/Appearances Category:Blake Tedley/Appearances Category:Teddy Hannity/Appearances Category:Kenny Hannity/Appearances Category:Piss/Appearances Category:Kimberly Paige/Appearances (Manager) Category:Dixie/Appearances (Manager) Category:Flare/Appearances Category:Abraham Little/Appearances Category:JP Requirement/Appearances Category:Wesley Underhook/Appearances (Manager) Category:Scott Slyke/Appearances Category:Shant/Appearances Category:Papu Papu/Appearances Category:Biggs Smith/Appearances Category:Taye Williams/Appearances Category:Nanook of the North/Appearances Category:Gas-O/Appearances Category:Antonio/Appearances Category:Sermon Bundy/Appearances Category:Liandrin/Appearances Category:Torq Michaels/Appearances Category:Tyrant/Appearances Category:Metaphor/Appearances Category:Mastodon/Appearances Category:Brent/Appearances Category:Colossus/Appearances Category:Tank/Appearances Category:Mick McMichaels/Appearances (Commentator) Category:Donald Sinclair/Appearances (General Manager) Category:Eric Simpson/Appearances (Interviewer) Category:Richie Richardson/Appearances Category:Chi-Town Slide/Appearances Category:The Disciples of Apocalypse/Appearances Category:The Hannity Brothers/Appearances Category:The Misfits/Appearances